¿Me quieres?
by Runotigrera98
Summary: 3 meses despues de que derrotaran a los vestales Runo se esta empezando a preocupar,recordando su cita con dan despues de eso no hube mas romance,Runo,quiere a Dan,pero...Dan querra a Runo...?
1. ¿Dan?

**Hola, primero quiero aclarar que esta historia la estamos escribiendo entre unas amigas y yo, esta es nuestra primera historia (bueno para 2 de nosotras) y por ultimo que Bakugan no nos pertenece solo la trama de la historia. Bueno esperamos que os guste.**

**¿****Me quieres?**

Era un caluroso dia de verano,Runo fue a casa de Julie a dormir,las dos chicas se divirtieron,hasta que...  
-¿Oye a ti te sigue gustando Dan? dijo Julie  
-No,bueno si pero... la chica quedo callada  
-¿Pero? dijo julie  
-Julie ,Runo a la cama dijo la madre de Julie  
-Salvada por la campana dijo Julie  
Runo se quedo pensativa,"desde la cita con Dan,no hubo mas romance" penso "Bueno,no es momento para pensar en eso" la chica se acomodo en la cama y dormio profundamente...

A la mañana siguiente  
Runo se levanto muy temprano la mama de Julie le preparo el desayuno,  
-Huevos,con bacon mis preferidos!- dijo  
Julie se desperto holio algo deliciosamente apetitoso huevos ,con bacon la chica corrio como un coche de formula 1  
-Comida! dijo mientras tragaba la comida de Runo  
-Esa es mi comida! dijo enfadada la peli azul  
-Lo siento dijo atragantada  
-Ven aqui !  
Runo persiguio a Julie pero Runo no tenia fuerzas,no habia comido.  
-Runo,toma dijo la madre de Julie  
La madre le dio 5$  
-¿para que..es? cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba fuera de casa.  
habia una nota:"Querida Runo compra Huevos con Bacon."  
-Pero seran! dijo enfadada  
Runo compro y de paso compro un refresco de camino a casa...  
Un chico corria a toda velocidad cuando ella caminaba tranquilamente...PUM estrellaron  
-Ten mas cuidado pezado de... dijo Runo mientras miraba a la persona  
-!¿Dan? dijo.

Fin del 1 capitulo espero que os haya gustado, dejad reviews


	2. Roce de sentimientos

**Roce de sentimientos**

-¿Dan? ¿quien es Dan?- pregunto un atractivo chico ojos color café y pelo castaño.  
Runo se froto los ojos,creia que era Dan  
-Perdon es que no he desayunado y no he dormido casi nada...- Dijo runo. -Un momento... ¡El que se debe disculpar eres tu! Eso de no desayunar me esta afectando... ¡Maldita seas Julie!- dijo enfadada  
-Jajaja eres muy divertida- dijo el chico.  
Runo se empezaba a enfadar, o a... ¿enamorar?  
-Ah, no me he presentado me llamo Steve.- dijo.  
-Yo Runo, Runo Misaki, encantada- dijo cordialmente.  
-¿Quedamos esta noche?- dijo galantemente.  
-¿Que? ¡Pero si nos acabamos de conecer!- dijo sorprendida.  
-Asi nos conocemos.- dijo sonriente.  
-¿Donde quedamos?- dijo Runo.

-¿Eso es un si?- Dijo el chico muy jugueton.

-Emm... no se yo...- Steve la miró descorcentado -De acuerdo, pero dime donde.-  
-En "Dreams fantastic"- dijo.  
-¿Pero si es el restaurante mas caro que hay!- dijo sorprendida.  
-Yo pago- dijo -A las 8 ¿Te parece bien?-.  
-Claro- dijo contenta.  
Runo camino contenta a casa y deseando ir al restaurante pero sus sentimientos empezaban a derrumbarse ¿Steve o Dan? se le daba vuelta la cabeza.

"Conozco mucho a Dan pero... Cuando he visto a Steve... He sentido algo muy parecido a lo que siento por Dan"- Se repetía Runo.

Mientras caminaba un chico le toco del hombro, Runo se dio la vuelta.  
-¡BUUUU!- dijo el chico misterioso.  
-AAAAAAAH- gritó Runo.  
-Picaste.- dijo sonriente Dan.  
-Dan pezado de imbecil- dijo enfadada Runo.  
-¿No tienes sentido del humor o que? dijo Dan.  
-Pues no.- contestó.  
-Asi nunca tendras novio.- dijo desafiante.  
-¿Asi? No me hagas reir.- Dijo la chica muy burlona.

-A que te refieres- Preguntó el chico preocupado.

-Me refiero a que si que tengo novio.- Mintió Runo.

-Jajajaja, no te creo- Dijo ahora muy preocupado Dan.

-ven a "dreams fantastics" para ver a mi novio si no me crees.- Volvió a mentir Runo.  
-Ahi estare.- Afirmó el chico mas preocupado.  
-Vale.-  
-Vale.-  
-Hum.- Se dijeron mientras seguian caminando.  
Pero Runo le habia mentido. ¿Que pasara?

Mientras...  
-¿Cuando vendrá Runo, Julie?- Preguntaba la madre de Julie mientras esperaba a Julie.

-No se.- Dijo Julie-

-¡RUNOOO!- Gritaron las dos a la vez, ya era tarde y Runo no llegaba.

POV Dan  
"¿Sera verdad que Runo tiene novio? No puede ser, pensaba que quien le gustaba era yo, aunque, la verdad, no me extraña no le he demostrado mis sentimientos desde la cita."


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los reviews y aquí os dejamos el nuevo capitulo.**

De dulce mentira a amarga verdad

Runo estaba algo preocupada por la mentira que le dijo a Dan. Llego a su casa y se puso una camisa color rosa, una falda negra y unas botas de color marron claro. Se quitó las coletas y se puso unos pendientes con forma de estrella. Cogio su bolso de color blanco y se fue al restaurante.  
Cuando llego no vio a Dan, cosa que la tranquilizo un poco. Vio a Steve sentado en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros.  
-Hola Runo, estas preciosa.- Dijo sonriendo.  
-Hola Steve, tu tambien estas genial.- Dijo la chica sonriendo tambien.  
-Bueno sientate.- Dijo Steve levantandose, cogiendo la silla y acomodandola para que Runo se sentara.

-Señores, ¿Ya han decidido que van a pedir?- Preguntó un camarero.  
-!Es muy caro!- Le murmuró Runo a Steve -Mas de lo que yo pensaba...-  
-Yo pago tranquila, pide lo que quieras.- Dijo Steve.  
-Vale...- Dijo la chica algo sonrojada.  
-Dos langostas, salmon, y dos cocteles de frutas. Dijo Steve al camarero sin preocuparse ni a mirar el precio.  
-Como desee señor.- le contesto el camarero que le hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Despues de que el camarero se fuera Steve se fijó que Runo no dejaba de mirar la puerta.  
-¿Por que miras tanto a la puerta?- preguntó Steve.  
-Por nada- Mintió Runo.  
-¿Es que acaso te gusta mas la puerta que yo?- Dijo Steve.  
-Por supuesto que me gusta mas la puerta. ¿Gustarme? ¿Tu? Estas soñando- Dijo Runo.  
-Claro que te gusto. Lo se por la forma en la que me hablas, la forma en la que me miras...-dijo Steve.  
-que? Dijo Runo.  
-Y la forma en la que me besas- Dijo mientras se levantó de la silla, agarró a Runo de la mano y la beso.  
Runo sintio muchas cosas tantas que ni ella sabria describirlas.  
"A ver si es verdad que Runo tiene novio..." Pensó Dan mientras abria la puerta y se encontraba con Runo y Steve besandose. Runo parecia disfrutar. Durante unos segundos Runo abrió los ojos y vió que Dan estaba mirandolos, no sabia que hacer salvo seguir juntando sus labios con los de Steve.

Continuara...


End file.
